Réquiem
by Lauzlanille
Summary: La Segunda Guerra Mundial tuvo un final. En cambio, Hetalia nunca nos lo mostró. A pesar de lo duro que nos resulta esto, Italia finalmente terminó pactando con los Aliados y reivindicándose contra Alemania.
1. Prólogo

_La Segunda Guerra Mundial tuvo un final. En cambio, Hetalia nunca nos lo mostró. A pesar de lo duro que nos resulta esto, Italia finalmente terminó pactando con los Aliados y reivindicándose contra Alemania. Tal como nos cuentan los hechos históricos, el pacto sucedió el 8 de septiembre de 1943, aunque Italia nunca declaró la guerra a Alemania._

_Basado en hechos reales, los sentimientos que propago en cada momento siento que fueron de verdad así. Esta historia está redactada según mi gusto, por supuesto._

_A pesar de que tenía esta idea en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, quiero añadir que me inspiré mucho escuchando la canción de "réquiem for a dream" de "The London Ensemble" o bien más dramática con "Réquiem For a Tower" (esta última quizá queda mejor) de ahí viene que se nombre así el fanfiction. Recomiendo que la pongáis mientras lo estáis leyendo, resalta bastante el dramatismo de la historia. _

_La historia es corta, y ya tiene el final escrito. Sin embargo la voy a dividir en pequeños capítulos ya que la historia se divide así, en pequeños episodios._

_Por último quiero añadir que este fanfic se lo dedico a Luli, que representa Alemania en un foro de rol. Y como yo soy Italia, pues quería "regalárselo" : 3 ~  
_

------

**Prólogo.**

Llovía. Finas gotas como pequeños dardos caían del cielo esa fría y oscura noche, bañando aquel escenario tan caótico que se mostraba ante ojos de todos causado por las guerras.

Sin luz existente, todo ser estaba apagado o bien careciente de vida. Así es como era la guerra, y así había que aceptarla.

Divisadas allí al fondo había casas de aldeanos derrumbadas, hechas añicos y convertidas en cenizas y madera ardiente. El suelo estaba impregnado de carbón y pólvora; la tierra se había vuelto negra y los campos estaban quemados y podridos. La niebla era tan opaca que escondía el paisaje de alrededor, incluso las montañas más altas.

Dos personas habían sobrevivido a aquella catástrofe. Parecían ser los únicos sobrevivientes de la zona. Uno de ellos se recostaba en el suelo herido, otro lo observaba del revés, con su cabeza entre los pies.

*_¿Cómo… ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? _*

Una pistola cargada, dispuesta a disparar en cualquier momento, con el dedo en el gatillo, apuntaba la frente de un joven rubio con uniforme verde.

- Alemania… Muere.-susurró con esfuerzo Feliciano. Un hilo de sangre caía por sus comisuras. Su cuerpo tumbado no haría mucho más, sólo su brazo alzado podría terminar con aquello disparando a _ese hombre_.

_*¿Cómo…?*_

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Feliciano, suavemente limpiando sus mejillas sucias.

- _Por favor…-_jadeó con desesperación. La pistola tembló en su mano.-_Ha muerto mucha gente… Quiero terminar con esto…_

Basta a las muertes. Basta a la destrucción. Italia tan sólo quería paz, tan sólo quería volver a ver de nuevo el sol.

- Ya no te queda nadie Alemania, estás solo… Yo…-farfulló con esfuerzo, sus ojos se achicaron.- _Yo ya no estoy contigo… _

Dejó de estar junto a él, le abandonó desde hacia tiempo. Desde que estrechó la mano de los Aliados. Desde que se convirtió en uno de ellos y abandonó aquella cruz negra que tan sólo significaba la guerra y la muerte, arrojandola por el más alto precipicio.


	2. 8 de septiembre de 1943

**___8 de septiembre de 1943._**

- Italia… ¿De verdad estás aquí?

Asintió la cabeza ante su llamada. En frente de él tenía a América armando un mohín de sorpresa. Sostenía el pomo de la puerta que acababa de abrirle. El muchacho energético le invitó a pasar dentro y el italiano con pasos miedosos le siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la gran sala de la mansión.

Allí le esperaban todos, tal como se había imaginado. Inglaterra, Francia, Rusia, China y América. Los Aliados le esperaban tras haber concretado aquella cita con él. Se intercambiaban miradas cómplices entre ellos, otros no dejaban de mirarle atónitos.

Feliciano tragó con esfuerzo saliva, queriendo deshacer aquel nudo molesto.

- Italia, pasa.-le invitó tiernamente la voz de Francia.

No podía despegar la mirada del suelo. Casi tropezando con las patas de la mesita que tenían en medio de los sillones, el pelirrojo se sentó al lado del francés.

Inglaterra, que era él que estaba sentado a su otro lado, se cruzó de brazos y de piernas con un ligero ceño fruncido.

- Me sorprende tu reacción, ¿Entonces de verdad vas a unirte a nosotros?-terminó preguntando el apático inglés dirigiendo una mirada desconfiada al pequeño.

- Basta, Inglaterra.-le regañó de inmediato América que se sentaba en el sillón del frente junto al resto.-Italia ha venido como amigo, debemos tratarlo bien.

En la mesita reposaban varias tazas de té y café. También había algún que otro refresco terminado.

- América tiene razón.-opinó el ruso con su habitual sonrisa.- ¿Quieres tomar algo, Italia?

La pregunta amable de éste fue respondida por unos ojitos miedosos que al final enfrentaron aquellos rostros. Pero no dijo nada, permaneció callado.

En otra ocasión habría tenido hambre, sin embargo, ese día era especialmente confuso para él.

- Bueno…-comenzó a decir Francia mientras se rascaba perezosamente el cuello.- Si quieres nos puedes explicar las razones por las qué deseas unirte a nosotros.-los azulados ojos del francés miraron enseguida amenazadoramente a Inglaterra, por si éste decía de nuevo un comentario grotesco que dificultara más la conversación. Al ver que el jovencito italiano no tenía intención de hablar así como así, añadió:-entiéndenos, de repente has querido solicitar una reunión con nosotros diciendo que te unías a los Aliados. No es que no confiemos en ti, pero…

El rubio no pudo continuar la frase. Ni él, ni ninguno habría podido hacerlo. Habían visto tan fértil la relación entre Alemania e Italia que no podían creerse que éste estuviera rebatiéndole. Sin duda, era un gran paso hacia la victoria de los Aliados, sin embargo sonaba una paradoja tan irrealizable que no podían admitirlo tan fácilmente. Bien podía tratarse todo aquello de una trampa dirigida por el alemán.

Eso habían pensado hasta ver aquel rostro apenado y lleno de dudas. Era un rostro miedoso, inculpado. Feliciano parecía de verdad pretender ir en contra de aquel hombre al que tanto se había aferrado.

- Yo… Sólo quiero paz.-empezó a decir con un hilo de voz. Lo dijo tan bajito que cada uno de ellos echó la cabeza hacia delante, atentos en él sin siquiera parpadear.- No quiero… No quiero más guerras.

Su voz quebrada no fue capaz de continuar. Los chicos comprendieron su esfuerzo. Francia esbozó una sonrisa, enternecido por el chico apoyó el brazo en su hombro y lo llevó hacia él.

- Estaremos contigo.-aseguró la clara voz de América. Los ojos color miel de Italia se alzaron para mirarle. Ante esto, el rubio alzó un puño en gesto de victoria.- Te daremos la paz, Italia. Pero…-bajó el puño y frunció el ceño con un gesto de compasión.-Sabes que deberás ir en contra de…

- ¡No!-gritó Feliciano alzándose de repente del sillón, apartando el brazo de Francia de él.- ¡No quiero ir en contra de Alemania! ¡No quiero hacerle daño!

Varias gotas del té de Inglaterra se desbordaron de la taza por aquel brinco. Éste gruñó, ofendido. Aunque ver a aquellos ojos acuosos y preocupados por el alemán le hicieron permanecer callado, atontado por la gran sinceridad del niño y el amor que sentía.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Me uniré a vosotros, pero por favor no le hagáis nada!-comenzó a suplicar entrompando los labios de la angustia que sentía su ser.- ¡Yo le amo!


	3. El hombre más fuerte

_**El hombre más fuerte que nunca antes se había mostrado tan débil. **_

Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas. Una victoria no podía cometerse sin un perdedor. No sólo eso, Alemania no era conocido como alguien que se rindiera con facilidad. Los sucesos no podrían terminar pacíficamente y menos aún de forma neutral. Había que batallar. Para que se creara la paz debía haber muertes y guerras.

Italia no quería enfrentarse a Alemania, él deseaba su bienestar. Pero, abandonar el Eje y pasar a formar parte de los Aliados era muy contradictorio a lo que pensaba, al menos según el punto de vista de Alemania. Por lo que, éste no tardó en formar unas tropas y adueñarse de su territorio.

La estancia allí fue terrible, había entre ellos lo que nunca había habido: un tenso ambiente lleno de confusión. Por primera vez, Feliciano no se le dirigía con gracia y soltura, no reía, tampoco le molestaba con sus habituales tonterías. Se distanciaba de él y cuando se hablaban se mostraba decaído y angustiado. Por primera vez se podía ver a Italia cansado de la misma vida que siempre había enfrentado con valor y una sonrisa, ¿era por consecuencia de tantas guerras?

Debía estar al borde de la desesperación, no por algo se había unido a los Aliados.

- Italia…-le nombró en un susurró el alemán retirando la fina tela de la tienda de campaña para poder entrar en ella.

Los ojos de Alemania se entrecerraron con dolor al ver la peor escena que sus ojos habían presenciado en toda su vida, a pesar de las crueles guerras que había vivido.

Italia estaba en aquella tienda, amordazado y atado desde hacía unos días. Así había sido la única manera para Alemania de adueñarse de los italianos. Estos comenzaban a reivindicarse, se sabía la existencia de rebeldes. La situación empeoraba por momentos, sentía que todo se volvía cada vez más caótico. Habían sido las órdenes de arriba quienes le habían obligado a capturar así a Feliciano aunque éste jamás había mostrado síntomas de rebeldía.

El pequeño joven llevaba así unos días, sin digerir comida apenas, sin ser cuidado o lavado.

- Italia…-volvió a susurrar Alemania arrodillándose a su lado. El cuerpo del pelirrojo yacía como inconsciente en el suelo seguramente debido al cansancio.-…No quiero hacerte esto, ¿Por qué te uniste a los Aliados?

Los ojos de éste se abrieron lentamente. Su cuerpo estaba gélido, tembloroso. Una mirada acuosa e inflada de una profunda tristeza le penetró hasta conseguir dañarle el corazón. No podía comprender como estaba haciendo eso a Italia, no podía soportarlo verlo de esa forma.

Unas gotas cayeron encima del rostro de Feliciano. Alemania estaba llorando por primera vez. Estaba llorando ante él el hombre más fuerte que nunca antes se había mostrado tan débil.

- … ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?-seguía diciendo el alemán agonizado. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, desplomó la cabeza en el pecho de éste. Los ojos desorbitados de Italia observaban con su obligado silencio, sintiendo sus prendas mojarse por aquellas lágrimas.

No podía suceder de otra manera. Alemania había decidido usar antes la fuerza que comprender los sentimientos de Italia. Prefería tenerlo antes a su lado aunque fuera en su contra que sentirlo lejos.

Sabía que eso no podría durar mucho más. Pronto llegaría el fin, el fin para todos. Era un sueño tan utópico el pensar que Italia volvería a estar a su lado, apoyándole, que no tenía sentido seguir con las esperanzas.

- Italia… ¿Por qué me has dejado? –le preguntó ladeando la cabeza hacia su rostro. Su mano encubierta por un guante de cuero comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del chico. Aquel rostro gélido y frígido que siempre había mostrado el rubio ahora estaba de verdad desesperado.

No esperaba respuesta por su parte, no por algo estaba amordazado. Aunque una parte de su ser deseaba desatarle, no podía hacerlo. Las normas estaban dichas, debían cumplirse tal como se describían.

Si le ordenaban matar a Italia, entonces él…


	4. Abril de 1945

_****__Abril de 1945. _

Los rebeldes finalmente dieron la cara. La Italia cobarde había llegado a su fin, era hora de enfrentarse ante los enemigos. En este caso, ante Alemania.

Así es como de nuevo volvemos al apocalíptico escenario del principio. Aquél oscuro escenario impregnado por las finas lágrimas del cielo.

Se escuchó el estridente sonido del disparo que rompió el silencio de aquel lugar muerto.

- Italia…-jadeó la voz de Alemania con esfuerzo.

Alemania no soportó más el peso de su cuerpo. Sus rodillas se hundieron en la tierra mojada, teniendo del revés aquel rostro inocente más cerca. Feliciano estaba ante él, aún barbotaban lágrimas de sus ojos, ocultándose con las gotas de la lluvia. Su pelo impregnado de sangre se mezclaba con la tierra que manchaba su piel y prendas; Rotas y deshilachadas debido a la batalla.

La mano temblorosa del italiano se desplomó, soltando la pistola que se deslizó por el suelo. Aún ardiente después de haber disparado la bala.

- Alemania…-murmuró con voz áspera Feliciano.-… No puedo… No puedo matarte, yo te amo…

Los ojos azulados del alemán se abrieron de par en par escuchando tal cosa. La bala que había atravesado el cielo y por casi su cabeza no le había atemorizado. No había sabido el por qué, tan sólo había estado seguro de que Italia no le dispararía. Y eso era porque le amaba.

Los últimos actos que pudo hacer su cuerpo agarrotado y moribundo fueron los de coger temblorosamente las mejillas del pequeño joven hasta poder posar sus labios encima de los suyos.

A pesar de que le mancharían con su sangre, a pesar de estar gélidos y fríos, serían los únicos labios que besaría por siempre.

Permaneció así todo el tiempo que le fue posible, mientras los finos cabellos dorados de su flequillo, que se habían desordenado por la lluvia, rozaban el cuello del italiano.

Qué significaba un beso en el que no podía observarse el rostro del ser amado. Le hubiera gustado abrir los ojos y desviar la mirada hacia abajo para ver los de Italia, pero su cuerpo no podía más. Así que incapaz si quiera de subir los párpados, cayó rendido definitivamente y se desplomó a su lado cuan largo era; Cayendo inconsciente después de la dura batalla.


	5. Anni di Piombo

**_Anni di Piombo._**

Tras eso, se concretó la liberación italiana. Alemania había caído rendido ante los Aliados, la guerra finalmente había terminado. Los tiempos de paz se acercaban.

Hubiera sido demasiado bonito para Italia y para el mundo terminar con los males de forma tan rápida. Siempre, después de una guerra, arribaba la crisis y la confusión. En Italia se prolongó el período de Anni di Piombo (Años de Plomo). Unos duros años llenos de violencia y terrorismo.

La confusión se dispersaba por el país, no existía el consenso, no había armonía. Feliciano se sentía así interiormente. Seguramente era por eso por lo que su gente consecuentemente estaba así. Después de todo, era el alma del país.

Y es que Alemania había caído en una profunda depresión tras la guerra. Al igual que él, el alma de Alemania estaba trastocada. El amor entre ellos había sido profundo, y continuaba siéndolo. Feliciano sin duda estaba afectado por aquel choque psicológico y físico del alemán.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó Italia entrando por la puerta de la habitación con un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano.

Allí estaba el rubio, tan rígido como siempre. Estaba tumbado sobre la cama de sábanas blancas, con goteros inyectados en su brazo izquierdo y con casi todas sus extremidades vendadas.

El rostro de Alemania estaba demasiado afligido y desvanecido. Cada vez que entraba por aquella puerta no podía evitar borrar la sonrisa que tan forzosamente se obligaba a esbozar por el camino. Él, al igual que los demás, sabía que Alemania por casi terminaba muerto con aquella batalla. El alma del país había dudado, por un momento había tenido intención de desvanecerse. Si hubiera sido así, jamás podría haber visto ese rostro de nuevo.

El joven aún estaba débil, recuperándose. Su mirada estaba perdida, ausente. Ni siquiera parecía encontrarse en este mundo. Era por eso por lo que el corazón de Italia estaba tan acongojado.

- Alemania…-se acercó medio corriendo hacia su cama. Colocó la rosas sobre la mesa y suavemente cogió las manos frías del alemán para protegerlas con las suyas.- Alemania… No quiero que te vayas de mi lado, ¿de acuerdo? Sigue viviendo por mí.

Ante eso, el rubio reaccionó parpadeando. En el rostro de Feliciano se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

Tan sólo sería un tiempo. Tan sólo un pequeño tiempo. Después de eso él y Alemania volverían a estar como siempre. No sólo eso, estarían fuera de guerras, podrían amarse sin tener que batallar, viviendo en paz.

Él sabía que sí, sabía que la guerra había terminado y que el plomo terminaría derritiéndose. Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras miraba por la ventana los pájaros libres volando del campanario, que hacía resonar las campanas del medio día.

-----

_Y este es el último episodio. A pesar de lo trágico que lo hice (en si la historia la veo muy trágica) lo hice con final feliz, después de todo. Porque siento que a pesar de que en el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial Italia se separó de Alemania, el amor, ya no hablando de Feliciano y Ludwig, sino los que sentían ambos países, continuaba. Alemania, como dijo el propio autor de Hetalia, siempre sintió fascinación por el arte y cultura de Italia, siempre. E Italia no sólo pienso que sintió agradecimiento, sino que también había afecto ~ Hablando ya de un amor entre países más allá de lo humano. Aunque eso, inevitablemente, produce que como representantes y almas de los países, Ludwig y Feliciano se amen también. Y eso es lo que me gusta ^~^_

_El motivo por el que Feliciano está depresivo en este episodio con el período de crisis llamado Años de Plomo he puesto que ha sido por Alemania aunque no fuera así realmente. Dudo que los acontecimientos históricos estén exactamente clavados porque no estoy 100% informada del tema, pero al menos si está bastante basado, o eso espero :3 Thanks por leer!  
_


End file.
